


Divination

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s July prompt, "divination"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Professor Trelawney peered anxiously down at him. Draco looked hurriedly back down into the teacup in front of him, clearing his throat.

“I see… a white knight - chivalry. A full-bloomed rose –love triumphant.”

Trelawney smiled at him, then swooned theatrically towards another table. Hermione snatched her teacup out of Draco’s hands and stared into it.

“I don’t see any of that,” she sniffed, sitting back with her hands in her lap. Draco leaned forward, covering her hands with his own.

“Don’t you, Granger?” he whispered. Hermione blinked, a smile slowly playing across her lips as she realized his meaning.


End file.
